Stupid Heckling
by shadowstar2567
Summary: In which we preview the thoughts of Henry as he is chased throughout the studio. And, in the second chapter, the thoughts of Bendy as Henry gets his revenge.


Chapter 1: Henry Needs A Psychiatrist

Okay, I've got the ink flowing now. Now all I need to do is turn on the Ink Machine and see what it does. After all, that is why Joey asked me to come right?

 _(listens to something thunk through the pipes)_

…Crap, this was a bad idea.

I wonder why this place was abandoned…oh, look, someone's beyond that door. Maybe it's Joey and he can tell me if I'm supposed to be doing this—and the light just turned off. Yeah, this was probably a bad idea.

Where the heck am I again? I don't remember the place being this confusing, wait I just went this way. And that's the exit, not the old break room. And why didn't I leave when that cutout moved on its own anyway—where did it go?

Well, I guess I've got no choice. I'll just pull this and watch as my collection of random bullshit items are appeased to the gods…that sounds weirder when I say it aloud. You know what, I'm not going to question it. I'm just going to see what the machine does and leave. Joey can kiss my ass for all I care.

Why the hell is there ink spurting out of him? Oh Christ, I hope this isn't like one of those horror movies and he comes to life and starts chasing me.

Oh, look, the entrance to the Ink Machine room is boarded up. How and why did that happen? Hey, is anyone—FUCKING JESUS CHRIST, MOTHER OF ALL THAT IS HOLY! That's it, I'm out, and nothing is going to stop me, where the HELL is all this ink coming from, and why is the exit so hard to find, oh, wait, there it is and here we FUCKING GODDAMMIT!

…Ow.

Who the hell builds a shaft underneath the floorboards? What the hell have you been up to, Joey? Bringing cartoon characters to life? Making them evil and monstrous so they try to kill me? I always knew you had a screw loose but this is taking it way too far, man.

Great, more ink. This is going to take forever to get through.

Surprisingly not as long as I thought it was going to.

Another door. Can I actually open this one, though I should seeing this is the only one in sight? Yes, I can. Oh goodie, an axe. Anyone tries to come after me, I'mma chop them! Ooh, another door, what wonderful splendor awaits us yonder…?

Nope, that's it, I'm done. I am so done. Why, Joey, did you perform a goddamn satanic ritual? Don't you know that's like number five on the most stupid things you can possibly do list?

Wait, what is that? Sounds like a heartbeat—

 _(Henry is hit on the head; commencing chapter two)_

Ugh, my head. What happened? And why am I suddenly in the middle of this circle? Never mind, I need to press on and see if I can find a way out of here. Oh, my axe. I was worried you wouldn't still be here.

More cutouts. And it looks like I stumbled into a cult following. Great.

Another recording, like Wally's upstairs? I wonder who—oh, Sammy! Why do you sound sadistic and creepy? I guess you're the one who's been worshipping Bendy—and I get it, he's a neat cartoon character, but isn't this overdoing it? No, I will not give you an amen, thank you.

Well, now that that's over with—I said no, goddamn it! Where the hell are you? Weren't you just behind me? Why do I keep questioning things when nothing so far has made any kind of sense?

Can I axe you, cutout? Yes I can. Maybe that'll teach you not to mess around with me.

More ink. Would it be too much to hope there isn't more down the road?

Oh, hey, a person! I mean he's singing a creepy lullaby and is covered in ink and is wearing a mask, but a person! And he's ignoring me. You know, sir, it is very rude to…where the hell did he go? Did he just vanish through the wall? And why is there so much Bacon Soup? And why did I chug all of it down?

Another puzzle. I have a feeling this is going to be a consistent trend. At least this one seems easier.

All right, a button there, another here, and I'll just wade through here again—didn't I axe you? Hang on. Okay, you're dead. But when I turn around you're back again….All right, I get the message, I won't cut anymore of you up. Won't stop me from fantasizing about it, though.

Last button! Now we go back to the door and…yes, it opens!

Pardon? Oh, are you going to ignore me, too?

The music department. Wasn't that upstairs? How'd it wind up here?

A staircase with an exit. Great. Too bad there's all this INK in the way, but at least I found a way out. What's this? A power switch? All right, now there's light in this place. I hope I didn't wake anything up—SHIT! NO, NO, STAY BACK, BAD INK BLOB THING!

(huff, puff) I hate this place. Why did I ever come back here? _(Sammy Jam starts playing as a door opens)_ Oh, ha, ha. We'll see who's trolling who when I get out of here.

How did I miss this recording? It's Sammy again, but he seems normal. I always liked that old grump. He was good source material for Bendy's pranks. Though I always paid for it in the end. Ah, good times.

More things to find. Sammy's sanctuary, Wally's keys, and more trolling cutouts. Such is the life of me.

Oh hey, Susie. You were always quite the gal. I wonder what you're up to now. Hopefully not gone crazy like Sammy and Joey seem to have.

Finally the keys. How do you lose these so easily, Franks?

An organ? _(plays it; hears a moan)_ Are you the guy from earlier? _(plays it again; another moan)_ You know what, I'm just going to leave. I can see you don't want to be bothered, and I can respect that.

Open your sanctuary by getting all sensual with the instruments. _Oh_ -kay.

This shouldn't be this hard. I swear to God, if you things don't stop disappearing and reappearing—!

Finally! Now I can get in and…wait, that's it? Oh right, I have to drain the ink in order to get into Sammy's office. I totally forgot about that.

WHAT THE FUCK? STOP ATTACKING ME!

Now we can get into the office. Plans for the Ink Machine are all chicken scratch, of course. Ooh, nice beat.

And now we pull le switch.

Well, it's been fun, but I really need to go now. I mean, it's getting late and I should really hit the road before traffic gets—why the head? Why again? Well, that isn't creepy or anything.

Why do I keep getting knocked out? Why do I keep waking up in ritual circles? And I'm tied up this time. Well at least I can see my axe.

Hey, it's you! The douchebag who ignored me! Wait…Sammy? Well at least I know that some of your personality has stayed the same. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. I don't see how your senpai hasn't noticed you, you've literally covered the walls with your praise. Why'd you shush me, I haven't even spoken. Oh yeah, he's so coming to kill me. Good-bye to you too, Sammy. Go on and keep being a yandere. And sing that lullaby or whatever while you're at it, that's great. Oh, fuck me. Wait, is he attacking Sammy instead of…oh. Oh, well, that's unfortunate. But at least I'm free now. Oh great, more of you…I'm going to call you Searchers. Is that okay?

No, my axe! After all we've been through, you just fall apart on me. You were a worthy companion and it was an honor to fight alongside you….Oh, look an exit, and I knew it wouldn't be so easy. And now the path is conveniently unblocked for me. Excellent.

Man, Bendy's fast. Man, I'm out of shape.

Thanks, door, for blocking Bendy out for me. Wait a second, if he's made of ink, why doesn't he just turn into a puddle and slip under the door?

Huh, apparently ink demons do pretty darn good cow impressions.

Plushies. Nice. To replace the one I lost upstairs. If only I had more than two arms, I'd take all of you home with me.

Well, it looks like I'm not alone in here. Come out and show yourself. Wait a second, Boris?! How the heck are you alive?!

 _(commencing chapter three)_

And I wake up again after falling unconscious. For some convenient reason, I don't remember getting here at all, though it feels like it's been a few days.

I hate memory loss. Almost as much as spontaneous fainting.

Nice, a bathroom. When's the last time I used the facilities? Ugh, that's nasty. Since I can't use that one I might as well…and of course the other one's locked. Well. I guess I've held it in for this long. I can wait a little longer.

Boris! How you doing, buddy? I am so glad I have someone to talk to and tell me what the heck has happened here! Wait, you're mute? Well, at least I have an ally.

Come on, Boris. Let's go exploring even though this sign that just fell on my face says we'll be in utter moral peril. But there's only so many rooms in here, so let's go!

I wonder what this Miracle Station thingie is. Looks like a hideout. Wait a second, do I have to _hide_ now? Oh, this is going to be fun.

And we descend deeper into the abyss. Good thing there's a light.

All right, who's laughing? Bendy, is that you? 'Cause I swear to God if it is, I'm throwing this light at you. What do you think, Boris?...Could…look, I know you can't speak, but can you at least emote? No? Okay, then, let's keep going.

Oh good, there's light again.

Wait, Boris, don't abandon me! Don't—and he's gone. Oh, you're opening the doors for me? How thoughtful of you. Except now I'm alone again because my plushie mysteriously appeared while I was unconscious for the…third time, right? I hope this doesn't become a trend, too.

Heavenly Toys? Whoa, this is kinda beautiful actually. How big is this place?

I want that big Boris plushie, and the Bendy one.

Shawn! I totally forgot about you! Top of the morning to you, laddie, wherever you are in this damn place.

Removing plushies from conveyor belts, do-du-doo.

Is someone humming?

Alice Angel? Oh, I remember this tune. Hey, do we get to meet her? Maybe she'll be nice like Bo—

 _(petrified into temporary silence; when the lights come on after Alice speaks)_

…Can I get a what the fuck?!

Of course they place these two routes after that. Because before being shown that Alice is creepy as hell I would have automatically chosen the Angel route, but now I'm thinking of sticking with what I know. And that loud slam indicates that I can't change my mind.

God, there's so much ink here. Wait, Joey? You sounded very suspicious at the end. Don't tell me you tried to make yourself immortal by bringing our cartoons to life. You're not that stupid, right? (Sarcasm in case you didn't get it, gents and ladies.)

I thought we were done with the cutouts! Oh, Boris. Wait a second, have you been pranking me this whole time? Ooh, a gent pipe, thanks! Not an axe, but still good enough.

All right, you want to do the hard work for me and go get that lever way around that corner down there? No? You're just going to…ugh, fine.

Butcher Gang? Hey, I remember these guys. And of course one of you is hiding behind the poster! What the hell happened to your eyes? Your face? Your everything?

I knew I should've stuck with the easier lever.

An elevator? Well, beats taking the stairs, I guess. A date, huh? Follow the screams?...I don't hear any screaming, but I assume this is it, considering your giant face is…yeah, I'm starting to wish Bendy was here.

Boris, why are you running all of a…oh. This is…well, then. I guess being a clone explains the whole…dead situation upstairs. At least a little.

Hi Alice. You have a lot of explaining to do. You're supposed to be nice, not torturing your fellow toons. Yeesh, you're creepier than Sammy. You're not pretty, Alice. You're freaky. You always will be. Eensy-weensy, huh? Why do I have the feeling…? Hey, I'm not that little!

Why'd you take my gent pipe and replace it with a syringe…? Oh-kay then.

There's rules to this place? I thought everything was just decided helter-skelter. Yeah, you know, I was already scared of Bendy, but now I'm totally terrified. Well, at least I have Miracle Stations to hide from him in, though how the heck a flimsy wooden box is going to help me I have no idea.

Hey, Boris. Sorry for giving you a hard time earlier. I didn't know about the whole…you know. But you could you at least help me out with these tasks that Alice has set for me? Or you could wait here in the elevator. Well, how hard could they be?

Why do I say things like that? Come on, you stupid—agh, ear rape warning! Oh, you're over there, now? Get back—fuck!

 _(two hours later)_

 _Finally!_

There Alice, here's your stupid ink. Why'd you take my syringe? Why did you give me a plunger? What the heck do you need gears for?

Found one already. Somehow I feel this one is going to be easier than the last. And I spoke to soon. Why is one of the gearboxes empty? Oh, no, more Butcher Gang clones. Woah! You can swing around your head as a weapon? That is both cool and disturbing at the same time. And ow, that hurt.

Two tasks down, however many more to go. What next? A wrench. Fantastic. And I have to drain ink now in order to collect these power cores….I'm just gonna go with it.

Ugh, this is taking forever. And it's so loud.

Is that a projector man in the other room? Is he another co-worker, because I don't remember him from any of the cartoons; either way, I'm going to stay far away.

Yes, second power core. Only two more to…oh, no, he's coming. And he saw me, shit. Where the heck is this chase music coming from? It's even more suspenseful than Jaws.

Huh, apparently these station thingies do work. Really effectively. Bendy, dude, you saw me run into here, why aren't you trying to grab me? And why am I still attempting to question logic or find it?

Here's your stupid power cores, you ungrateful—I mean, beautiful, lovely, patient angel. What next? Grinning demons? What do you mean by…Axe! I get to destroy cutouts! Fifteen of them?! Oh, he is going to be so pissed.

But somehow I'm okay with that. It'll be retribution for all he's done to me.

And cut! Huh, he's not here yet. Ooh, another one. Oh no, he found me. Shit, shit, shit, where's the nearest station, come on? Oh no, he's right there, Bend—fuck! Wait, I'm alive? How am I alive? He caught me! And why am I next to this giant statue of him?...Where did my axe go?

Alice, you just gave me this task…oh, okay, things reset. Like in a video game. Only this is real life and this shouldn't happen, but that means I get do-overs. If Bendy catches me or I get killed in another horrible gruesome way, I can just start over. Well ain't that convenient.

Okay, I'm going to be much more careful now. Cut, cut, run. Ha! Can't catch me now! Miracle Station. Ha, demon, in your face!

Okay, I've destroyed about half of them now. The rest appear to be in that main room with the fountain and the giant plushies. Nice.

Oh great he's already here. No, wait, I'm not ready! Just—wait a second! Did you just run a lap around the whole room? Why did you, oh shitsnacks.

Well, as they always say, third time's the charm.

Well, I got into the miracle station this time. Ugh, that guy's creepy. Why is he always smiling?

Seriously. Seriously?! How are you stuck on open air RIGHT IN FRONT OF WHERE I'M HIDING?! You know what, just embrace me. Embrace me with your inkiness. Thank you. Death is indeed sweet release.

Well, fourth time could be the charm. You know? Maybe, oh forget it.

No!

Fuck!

Goddamit, so close!

Yes, got all of them! Now I just have to—why, Bendy!

Bendy, don't you dare—

Oh, you can't see me? Ha! I destroyed all your cutous, now you can't—and I forgot you still have ears. Fuck.

Ooh-kay. I'm standing on a couch and Bendy's going crazy trying to grab me from below. Dude, all you have to do is reach out. You don't have to work yourself in a frenzy. Look, I know we've had our differences, apparently, but you don't have to let yourself go like this. Why don't we just both calm down, take a break, and have a nice cup of tea? Or Bacon Soup? How does that sound? No? Fine. _(leaps down)_ Go ahead, then.

 _(waits, but Bendy doesn't attack)_

What the heck are you waiting for? Kill me….No? Oh, okay. Well that's awfully considerate of you. Thanks, Bendy. I'll just leave then, and—right as my back was turned! You dirty cheater!

 _(an eternity later)_

You know what? I'm taking a break. I am sitting on this couch and taking a break. And no one is going to stop me. Not even you, Ink Demon.

…Why'd I have to come here?


End file.
